Scared Angel
by Thorn dark angel
Summary: Naraku's dead, rins 13 and kagura's abusing her when sesshomaru's gone. She wont tell because it would 'cause trouble for her Lord. New guy comes will she escape with him or stay? read and find out. pairings: main Rin X O.C.C, Rin X Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

Better Summary: Its been 4 years since naraku died, rin is 13 years old and is beaten and treated like a slave by kagura when sesshomaru is gone. But HEY! She's in charge. And then a young "human" doctor (O.C.C) with a healing power shows up…and he knows rin very well. What happens next? Read and find out. PAIRING :Rin X O.C.C, Rin X Sesshy , and regular pairing. Rated T for blood and kagura's A**holishness.

Thorn:hello!!!!! this is my first fanfic so im kinda nervous-_-' PLEASE ENJOY

*diclaimer*: I don't own inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi only Vain and others not in series belong to me^-^

Authors note(me): (*.....*)-this means im making a comment,'... ' -this means thoughts, "...."- this means speaking,(())-this means sarcastic type speaking,*..*- this is sighing, coughing,sneezing , ect... it wont be used for screaming sounds. P.O.V means Point Of View for those who dont read fanfics and O.C.C means...(idk actual words)- means maid up character by author I also spell Koga- like this and not Kouga SO NO COMPLAINING!!!

CHAPTER 1 :prolouge

Regular P.O.V

Its been 4 years since Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga slayed Naraku. In that time sesshomaru started his empire with Jaken as his Royal Advisor, Rin treated like a princess(*cough"NOPE!"cough*) and kagura (*words im not allowed to say*) as his leader, empiress demon when he's gone. Inuyasha's gang hasn't changed exept sango and miroku are finally married, kagome and inuyasha are finally a couple, koga's traveling the country side with them and KIKYO IS DEAD!!!!(*HA!!YES!FINALLY!!THE WITCH IS DEAD!HA!!!*) Ok back to RIN.

When Sesshomaru is at the castle, Rin is treated perfectly. Rin liked it when her Lord was ((home)) because she got to see him. But another reason is because when he's gone Kagura's in charge and Rins treated worst then a jew in egypt in bible times. Rin doesnt complain or even tell Lord Sesshomaru because she knows it will do nothing but trouble her Lord besides Kagura was in charge she could do what ever she wanted.

Today Lord Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands must leave for a gathering with the other LandLords for 2 weeks. So that means Kagura will be in charge for 2 weeks.

_thanks 4 reading this is only telling the setting please review. Next chapter will be better and longer^-^_


	2. Chapter 2 starting of pain

CHAPTER 2: starting of pain

Rin P.O.V (after Sesshomaru left)

*sigh* 'I guess I should go change into my work clothes.' I thought as I started to walk away. "Where do YOU think your going?!" Kagura barked. "I'm going to change into rags." I said. Kagura let out a demonic HA! And said "you don't deserve to wear clothes or cover that disgusting ((Human)) body of yours!" "WHY?" I nearly shouted, 'UH, OH…BIG MISTAKE' I thought. Because in a second I had a stinging sensation on my left cheek and my feet weren't on the ground, I crashed into the hard wood and tile floor and skidded nearly 2 feet. I moaned in pain. "Now remove your clothes and follow me." Kagura commanded. I obeyed. She brought me into the heating room; she pulled out of the fire 2 pairs of glowing red shackles. She then locked them onto my wrist and ankles, the heat melted my skin, you could smell the burning flesh. I shut my eyes, gritted my teeth and knelled down onto the ground; I didn't fling my head and body in every direction and I did not scream. Screaming will do nothing but give her pleasure just like jumping around in agony will do nothing but make her laugh in enjoyment. I was like that for 5 minutes until Kagura got bored and threw water on the shackles to cool them.

"NOW SCRAM YOU BRAT!!!!" she yelled "y-ye-yes MASTER" I replied as I scurried away to do the chores I always have to do when she's in charge. Every night at midnight I was wiped for being useless and troublesome. The wipe had sharp spine type things on it so it would dig into my flesh this is my new punishment. I wasn't allowed to bathe only wash my hands and when I sweat the dirt and salt water mixture would seep into my gashes and burn. 'this is what hell fells like' I thought as I laid on the cold muddy stable floor next to Ah Un, starving, trying to fall asleep. It went on like this the whole 2 weeks.

END Rin P.O.V

Sesshomaru P.O.V (during last meeting)

'God, what a waste of time…..I'm bored how much longer?' I thought. The Northern Lord, a Ram demon is talking about how humans living in are region should be allowed to come to us for help with demon pledges in their village. "Don't you agree Western Lord?" he said suggesting towards me. "No." I replied uncaring. "HO! HO! HO, then what to you think Western Lord?" laughed the Eastern Lord an annoying tiger demon.

"I believe we should let the humans take care of it them selves like they've been doing, BUT if ((YOU)) want to assist them then go ahead." I said matter of fact tone. The Southern, a Komodo Dragon demon and Western Lords nodded in agreement.

"But if a demon like Naraku should appear again ((We'll)) handle it as quickly as possible." All three agreed at my last statement. Then it ended. The stupid tiger was walking up to me and shouted "LORD SESSHOMARU IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU….BUT WHERE'S ((MY)) RIN!!!" he yelled as he leaped at me. I growled at him, hit him on the head and stated "she's not yours!" "AAAAhhhww! You're so mean and stingy!" he commented childishly. I remember the first and only time he met her; He was ((infatuated)) with her the first time he saw her. Maybe that's why I don't let him come and visit……………. ……………….

FLASH BACK!!!MMMUUUWWAAHAHA!

"Why hello my dear, what's your name is Sesshomaru mean to you?" He said while he picked up her right hand and kissed it. I felt like ripping his lips off. And replied in her soft childish voice "My names Rin it's a pleasure to meet you Eastern Lord" as she bowed politely. "And Lord Sesshomaru is very kind to me, especially since I'm quit useless to him." She said with a beautiful, sweet, smile. "AAAwh! Don't be so modest." The tiger demon ((kai)) replied. "I'm not…I truly am a useless being" "anyways nice to meet you I'll take my leave" she said then disappeared.

END FLASH BACK

"Anyways why are you bothering me?" I barked. "OH YEAH! Vain come here!" "yes, Kai-sama" the human named vain answered. "Sesshomaru this is Vain he's a 16 year old human who's quit a skilled Doctor." Kai introduced. "So." I replied "please take him in so if and when Rin gets hurt or sick he can treat her!!" He begged. I looked at him for a moment then said "fine." "HURRAY!!!!" Kai shouted. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

(next day morning)

"We're leaving." I commanded to Jaken who replied by rudely said "FINALLY!" vain nodded and started to walk beside me. "HUH….who are you?" Jaken questioned.

"I'll explain later" I said. And we left.

END Sesshomaru P.O.V

_Thank you for reading chapter 2 please review i hope you enjoyed^-^_


	3. Chapter 3 new arrival

Chapter 3: New Arrival, more pain

Rin P.O.V

I was finally asleep when kagura yelled at me "wake up and look presentable for Lord Sesshomaru!" as she unlocked the shackles and took them away. I walked, no limped into the castle and went to my room. There, I took out my bottle of white blood perfume and I sprayed it all over me, white blood perfume erases the scent of blood to were a great demon like my Lord can't smell it. I sprayed it all around me, Maria one of the maids helped me spray it on my back. I looked at her to thank her but I stopped when I saw her teary eyes.

"Maria what's wrong?" I asked sweetly. She looked at me and said "On your back… the whip marks make the perfect kanji word for ((useless))." "I see..." was my reply "she obviously got lucky with that!" I said smiling. "How is it you still smile?!?" Maria asked letting out a few tears. "*sigh* because if I don't smile Lord Sesshomaru will get suspicious AND no one else will smile if I don't!" "So please smile, for me because I get what I deserve and it doesn't hurt." I said smiling but with pleading eyes. Then I slipped on my robe and suggested "shall we go greet the Lord but you have to wipe away those tears and remember …. Sssh, sssh". Maria nodded and we walked to the main entrance. We stood there for about 1-2 minutes when Lord Sesshomaru arrived with jaken and a new guy!!!! We all bowed elegantly and greeted "welcome home My Lord." 'WOW… it really hurts to bow!' I thought. Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said "This is Vain he is a human and a young doctor who will be staying here from now on." Suggesting to the young guy, he looked about 16. He bowed and said "hello it's nice to meet you" with a beautiful big warm smile. 'He has to have the brightest smile I've ever seen and the most beautiful voice, like an angel chorus' I thought with a light blush. Then I saw Lord Sesshomaru's nose twitch, he then turned his head to me and barked "Rin… why do you reek so foul?!?" I wasn't surprised at this question; I'm not allowed to bathe when Lord Sesshomaru is gone by order of Kagura. She loves to get me in trouble, for Lord Sesshomaru to get angry at me. "I'm sorry my Lord, I've been so preoccupied playing I forgot to bathe…" I lied sheepishly. "That's very disgraceful of you especially since we have a guest." He said coldly. " *sigh* for punishment you will go without dinner, now go take a bath… maids assist rin" He ordered, I bowed really low and said "yes Mi Lord!" and shot up quickly…big mistake, I felt my wounds reopen and I knew in 10 seconds I'll gush crimson so I walked away in a haste showing no sign of pain. The maids had to sprint to catch up. I got away just in time before anyone could see the blood; thankfully the perfume hid the scent.

END RIN P.O.V

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

I told Rin to go take a bath and that she'll go without dinner. She bowed obediently, and then rushed off. The maids looked worried, but I barely paid any attention to it. The human Doctor walked up to me and asks "After Rin's bath may I give her a check up?" I nodded 'yes' then he walked to where the maids and Rin were. "YESH! That child is always causing problems and making the Lord waste is time and energy on her, spoiled brat." Jaken commented "I agree." Stated Kagura. I ignored them and walked away gracefully with jaken following me, Kagura disappeared.

END SESSHOMRU P.O.V

Kagura P.O.V

I went to go see that brat, I smiled when I saw the blood flowing from her back. She was trying to keep her pain in. I wonder how she'll cover up the 'blood bath'. 'I know she wont snitch on me' 'I've put it in her head that Sesshomaru cant live without me and she'd be nothing but a disgrace to him, never to be thought of worthy again.' I thought as I smirked with dark delight. 'Now I must be going back to MY Sesshomaru's side.'

END Kagura P.O.V

Rin P.O.V

When we got to the bathing room I immediately removed it and pleaded the maids to clean it. I stumbled into the hot, soupy water and covered my mouth…. 'IT BURNS!!' I internally screamed. The water was turning red from the blood. After the bath my main maid Maria dressed my wound so they would stop bleeding and sprayed the white blood perfume on me and the room. Maria wrapped a temporary robe around me and helped me walk out of the bathing room, but there waiting for me was the new doctor.


	4. Chapter 4 new secret keeper

CHAPTER 4: New secret keeper

Rin P.O.V

*Flash back* I just stepped out of the bathroom to fine the handsome new Doctor waiting for me….*End Flash back*

I was shocked to see him when I came out, supported by my personal servant or nanny if you will. "Aah, um hello." "Wha-what do you want?" I asked with surprise. "Hello young Rin" he said with the most dazzling and warm smile. "I've gotten permission from the Western Lord to give you a check up." He went on still smiling. 'Perfect!!' I thought with a hint of sarcasm 'I get to explain everything early'. "Alright, hurry and be done with this!" said a very annoying and all too familiar shrill voice. "Master Jaken!! What is the meaning of this?" I questioned loudly. "You think I want to be here?" "I was sent by Lord Sesshomaru to supervise." Jaken ranted. "Fine, But I'm throwing you out when I must strip." I replied. I looked at Master Jaken and he nodded in agreement. I then turned to the Doctor. "Then come this way to my room and we shall begin." Stated the Doctor as he turned and led the way. We got to the room. He opened the door for Master Jaken and me. "Miss Rin may you sit down on the chair for me." The Doctor asked. "Yes Doctor." Was my reply along with a nod. He chuckled lightly, "you don't have to be so formal with me, so please Rin call me Vain." I nodded again with a small smile. Vain put his pointer and middle finger to the side of my neck and began to count to himself. When he finished he wrote something down. He then put the back of his hand against my forehead. "Ok now I need to examine your body." Vain warned then looked at Master Jaken. "Master Jaken please excuse yourself." I asked, he grumbled something and left the room. "Wait Vain-kun, what ever you see you must not repeat to anyone or any demon." I warned. "Why? I'm suppose to tell Lord Sesshomaru everything about your condition no matter what." He said then added "Is it bad?" I hesitated for a minute and slightly nodded, he sighed. "BUT IT'S NONE Of HIS CONSERN!!!" I objected. "Fine, I won't tell." He said reluctantly, I held out my pinky "pinky swear…" I said. He held up his pinky "pinky swear." He said with a small smile. "Remove your clothes." He some what ordered. I nodded and began to undress. I blushed a little because he didn't look away, he watched me I felt somewhat happy though and safe. I was now completely nude. I could see the shock in his eyes, I looked down and covered my private and breast area although I didn't really have any. "Rin, how bad is the wound under those bandages?" vain asked. I shrugged "I don't know." Was my reply. He sighed "I'm going to undo them and take a look ok." He said sweetly. I only nodded. 'I feel so weak, I'm so afraid what if he breaks the promise' was all I could think. Vain had already undone the bandage and was gently tracing the gashes and scars in my back. My body trembled at the contact. "Who did this to you?" he asked concern in his voice. I hesitated for a minute "Lady Kagura…." "Why?" He asked "Wouldn't Sesshomaru object to this?" Vain questioned. "You are his ward." He kept going until "PLEASE!" "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know he doesn't have to know!" I burst out "When he's gone Lady Kagura is in charge, I must follow orders from my Lord." "I deserve it, I shouldn't even be alive, I'm worthless and this is nothing serious, its punishment." "And besides without Kagura …. There would be to much work and stress for Lord Sesshomaru" I said. "No Rin that's not true." Vain said. He pulled me into a warm embrace. "Vain-kun" I whispered. "If you believe you must obey such orders then let me at least care for your wounds." Vain whispered pleadingly in my ear. "Yes…. please." I said. A blue light began to surround us I felt my pain slowly disappear. When the Blue light vanished I didn't hurt but I was tired 'what was that?' I wondered. "Your wounds have been healed but it left scars." Vain said, "Ok, thank you." I replied. "Shall we finish" He suggested. "Yes." I replied. "He looked at my ribs and stomach "How long has it been since you've eaten?" he asked "2 weeks." He only nodded. "Have you begun your monthly cycle at all?" he asked very professionally, "No..." I flushed. He nodded "Ok stand up straight." I did so; he pulled out a measuring tape. He measured my height, bust (chest), waist and buttocks then wrote down something probably the measurements. "Ok Rin lastly ill check your heartbeat and breathing, please sit up straight and relax." He said reassuringly, I did as he said. He pulled out a thesiscope (* did they even have one or do this back then??? Ah well! XD*) and gently put it over my heart, the cold metal making contact with my skin shocked me for an instant. Vain did the same with my heart as he did with my pulse. He then moved to my back. He put the thing to the upper right of my back and told me to take a deep breath, hold it, then let it out. Vain did that to the left side upper and little lower down. "Ok all done." He told me. "GREAT! I'm beat!" I said relieved as I jumped up only to trip and fall into Vains embrace. All I could think of was 'Vains arms felt so warm and safe…I don't want to leave them.' Before he let go of me I clung my fingers onto his shirt and murmured "please don't let go… not yet." We stared stayed in that position for a long time and soon enough I fell asleep in his embrace.

END RIN P.O.V

Vain P.O.V

I finished treating Rin. She's so beautiful and frail looking. When she's in my arms it feels so right, my little Rin. I sighed. 'DAMN that demon wench!' 'Ill kill her!' I thought angrily. I looked down at my angel darling and realized she's still nude. I got her robe and carefully put it back on. Somehow the robe made her look normal sized. I sighed again, Rin you cant live like this one day you may die under these conditions. 'Damn it! Sesshomaru why aren't you see this or are you seeing this and just don't care!' This thought made me angry, but it may be true. I stud up with Rin in my arms, I was going to go put her in her room. When I opened the door Sesshomaru was there ready to go in! We stud face to face, eye to eye. He had a cold, deadly look in his eyes.

END VAIN P.O.V

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5 Cold Fever

_Hello im sorry for not updating for so very very long! Thank you for everyones reviews. i changed my formatting and the italic words are now the stressed or sarcastic words. lets see what happens between the doctor, rin and sesshomaru._

_Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha characters only plot and occ character._

* * *

Ch.5 Cold Fever

Sesshomaru p.o.v

Its been an hour since Vain followed them for the check up; and 30 minutes from when jaken returned with the _pitiful_ excuse of

"Rin didnt feel comfortable of me seeing her nude."he said then shook his head.

"She's such a child why does she care it's not like she has anything to hide..." he continued then stopped when he looked at me.

I let out a low growl and turned away from the small imp demon.

'Im going to check on them.' I thought.

As I walked, I thought about Rin and her growth.

'Jaken your blind, even i can see her maturaty; her bust has grown just a bit, small curves but quite cute for a-' I cut my thoughts from there.

'stop this...you are a demon lord...she is a mere human...a child at that!' I thought angryly.

I sighed in frustration. I walked to the Doctors room.

'Damn Doctor why isn't she _uncomfortable_ with him seeing her?' He thought. 'Is it cause they're both humans, A _male_ and _female_?' I thought with a growl.

When I got to outside the Doctors room he came out and with Rin in his arms. ' She's asleep?' I thought while looking at her.

"She fell asleep while I took her pulse, Rin's healthy but make sure she eats breakfast tomarrow since she didn't eat tonight." He told me.

I quickly and gently swooped Rin into my arms with out waking her. I turned and walked away.

'She's lighter...' I noticed

I walked to Rins room, which was quite away from mine, I never liked being so far from her but it was needed. I layed Rin onto her futon and my hand gently brushed a strand of hair from her oh so innocent features. I took a deep breathe to remind myself of her scent and left to my quaters.

Rin p.o.v (nightmare)

It looked like I was floating in a black, lonely space. I was frightened no one was there, just the pitch black void. A blue light began to accumilate and spread. It danced around, flames that flickered. As the fire lighted the void I saw Kagura and gasped. There she was with the fire in her hands.

Soon the fire ingulfed me but on the out side i felt so very,very cold but on the inside it felt like I had swallowed it. My cells spread the fire through my body. It was painful and i couldnt scream. Kagura was smirking and laughing at my pain. Soon the fire lite another figure into my vision.

'Lord Sesshomaru!' I thought.

I looked into his eyes and saw pleasure as he watched me be in pain. Silent tears welled up and over flowed, I stretched my hand for him but he simply turn to Kagura and they kissed. I wanted to strike Kagura, to pull her hair out and destroy that pretty face of hers!

But a pair of warm,strong arms captured me.

I tried to escape but soon i calmed down and awoken.

'Eh? a dream?' I thought.

I looked at the pair of arms that wrapped around me, I followed them up to the owners face. I gasped.

"V-vain-sensei?" I said suprised.

He raised an eyebrow over his worried eyes. He looked at me for a little and then took a deep breathe and smiled. I gripped the front of his kimono and burried my face into his chest. I felt so safe with him.

' Almost how i feel with Lord Sesshomaru.' I thought then I remembered my dream.

A silent sob racked my body and I began to quietly cry. He let me cry into his chest and gently stroked my hair.

"It's ok I'm here, I'll be with you no matter what." he soothed. "I'll always let you cry on me and heal you, happy or sad I'm here." he reassured.

"V-vain..kun...Arigato..." I whispered weakly. I was tired." Please...stay..." I said then fell back asleep.

Vain p.o.v (before/ after nightmare)

I had her in my arms, her beauty and peace radiant. I didn't want to let her go, not again. I wanted to protect her. She's a frail, innocent angel. As I walked out there was Sesshomaru.

'Damn.'I thought.

I saw he looked paranoid. He looked from me to Rin.

"She fell asleep while i took her pulse." I lied.

I told him that she was healthy but to make sure she didnt miss breakfast. He seemed to ignore me but I knew he was listening. He swooped Rin out of my arms, I had to hold myself back from not letting him. He walked away.

'So do you want her aswell?' I thought. I walked back into my room.

'She's grown but has forgotten me but truthfully she never really new me.' I thought. ' How dare that damn kagura hurt her!' I continued my contemplating. 'I will kill her.' I vowed.

I remembered her sweet smile, shining like the sun. Her dark raven hair so soft yet always a mess. Chocolate brown eyes always so obstamistic. But my remenesing was cut short when I scensed Rin's anger and fear. I hurried to her room.

When I got there she was tossing and turning. Her kimono soaked with sweat and tears ran down her face. Quickly I knelt down and pulled her into my embrace. My arms wrapped protectively around her small frame.

She tried to stuggle for a moment then relaxed, her eyes fluttered open. Rin scanned up my arm and stopped at my face. Her chocolate eyes showed suprise in them. I smiled at her. Rin gripped my kimono and burried her head into my chest. I felt her sobs shake her body and felt her tears drench my chest.

I ran my fingers threw her hair and made the promises of being there no matter what. before Rin fell back asleep she murmered thank you and wished for me to stay; and I did. I sat there until I knew she was really asleep. I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, My Rin." It was soft,I could barely hear it. Her breathing was steady and relaxing.

(Unknown to Vain Sesshomaru was behind the door, he heard every word except for Vain's final murmur.)

_

* * *

__WOO! whats sesshomaru gonna think of this scene? find out next chapter! I hope you enjoyed please review and again im sorrry. ITS LONGER! OMG! lol _^-^


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting in the garden

_HEY! whats up this is Thorn with chappy 6! anyways thanks for the reviews! I'malready writing ch7 but I decided i will not update til I get at least 1 review! Anyways we got some kagura bitchiness in this chapter! please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha characters! _

* * *

Ch.6 meeting in the garden...

Sesshomaru P.O.V

'Rin...' She was all I could think about. 'She's only 13 yet she's so...NO!' I thought, stopping myself from continuing the thought. ' Stop this thinking Sesshomaru!'I thought to myself. 'She's a _human_...a _child_!' I scowled in my mind. Then I sighed and sat down in my chambers.

'She's so frail at times, always happy, smiling...' I thought. ' For her to be in so much _anguish_ and _pain_...unable to help it seems...I despise it!' I thought with clenched fist.

I layed back and closed my eyes to rest.

(Morning still Sesshomaru p.o.v)

I opened my eyes and looked to the window, the suns bright rays shined in through it. I could hear the birds chirping a secret melody that only the morning and them knew. The moist smell of fresh dew reached my keen nose. The morning was almost perfect, so serene; just missing the true radiance of light that shined. But not for long.

I grunted as I stud up and walked over to the vanity. I looked myself over and straightened up my appearance before walking out into the hall. I began to walk down to the dinning room, servants bowed as I passed and greeted "Ohiyo Sesshomaru-sama" they said in even, quiet voices.

When I walked into the dinning room, I saw Rin happily chatting and eating with the Doctor next to her. She looked over to me and her smile widened.

'There's the true light, now the mornings perfect.' I thought, gazing at the child.

"Ohi~yo Sesshomaru-sama~!" She practically sung out. The Doctor bowed his head "Ohiyo..." he greeted towards me.

I nodded in reply and sat down at the head of the table. Soon Kagura joined us "Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru..." She said and sat next to me. The cooks brought out the food for Rin and...Vain.

"Arigato!." Rin always thanked with her sweet, innocent smile. I couldn't help but sneak glances at Rin as she ate.

'She's so adorable when she eats...DAMMIT!' I thought. I held back a low growl and sigh. I don't believe any of the servants or Rin noticed but im not sure about Kagura or the Doctor. Soon Rin finished eating and excused herself and left. I watched her exit with a keen hidden eye.

Soon I also left. I walked to my office to do what ever paperwork I had. Jaken followed, telling me of how I have to sign scrolls and read over documents.

I held back a sigh. 'This is so uninteresting...'I thought, sitting down to start reading the letters and documents.

Rin P.O.V

After breakfast I washed my face and went out to the garden. I took a deep breathe of the sweet air, I stretched out my arms and pushed my chest to the sky. I let out a giggle. "It's so nice out!"I said looking at the sky. The sun shined, a gently breeze and no clouds! The blue sky looked to be another ocean.

A smile creeped onto my face. Another breeze swept through the garden, blowing my hair all around me. I twirled around til I couldn't anymore and fell to the ground. I began to laugh more.

'My Lord I'm so happy your here!' I thought. 'I missed you so much...' "I-I... I love...you..." I whispered hesitantly to the wind.

I looked around the peaceful garden. I rolled over to my stomach and admired the roses. "Lets see there's reds, pinks, yellows and AH!" I named happily til I saw a lone orange rose intertwined with a lone white rose. when I looked closely at the white I noticed something. "The white has red tips on its petals..." I commented as I got up and walked over to the plants.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I..." I said to myself. I then scowled and turned from the flowers and crossed my arms while pouting. I let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down onto the grass again.

'I've gone completely mad!' I thought shaking my head. 'I'm a mere _child _compared to my Lord!.' I thought heatedly. "And a human." I added. Then I heard maniacal laughing from behind.

Kagura p.o.v (ew...)

I've been watching that brat for awhile. Its idiotic how shes in love with Sesshomaru. She doesn't even have a chance, never did! (me: AND U DID! UGLY WHORE!) I decided to make my presence known.

"little imbecile! Do you think Sesshomaru, the great demon lord, would ever like _you_?"I asked. She looked frightened to see me. 'Good..'I thought. "It would be a disgrace, besides he obviously wants me." I said with a smirk. I began to fan myself cockily.

My smirk widened when I said."I wonder what would happen if my tongue slipped and I mentioned to Sesshomaru that his young,_ human _ward has fallen for him." I asked, faining thought. "How _disgusted_ he would be, maybe even _kill_ you..." I said, grinning. That ugly little girl began to trembled.

"I-Its rude to address Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner!" She began trying to act tough. "A-And disgraceful for I to have such feelings for my Lord!" she heatedly replied, then turned from me.

I smirked. "Exactly why you'll do what ever I command to keep my lips sealed." I said smugly. Rin glared at me.

"Glaring will get you no where." I said turning from the little ingrate. I plucked the feather from my hair and flew away.

End Ch.6 meeting in the garden...

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_ _R&R if you want me to update! OH YEAH! one more thing! If you think Im being oc with rin, sesshomaru, jaken or kagura please tell me which one and how and I will fix it if u want me to!__! ^-^_


	7. Chapter 7 punching trees

**HELLO! and heres the long awaited chapter7! Please enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own inuyasha characters in any way!T-T we fanfictionest cry so dont rub it in! lol^-^**

* * *

Ch7

Punching trees only leads to broken fists.

RIN P.O.V

I glared at Kagura as she flew away. Soon I was clenching my teeth and fist, shivering with rage.I had to bite my lower lip to keep my screams of fury at bay. I turned from where Kagura once stud then stormed further into the garden.

I began to pace and stomp, trying in vain to calm myself from this unnecessary and stressful rage.

'How could that-that wind-!'I stopped my train of thought when I willed back a violent scream from escaping heated lips.

I pivoted to face a try but my anger blinded me making me only see Kagura's face instead. My nostrils flared, eyes darkened and brows knitted together. With disgruntled fist I began to punch the poor tree that reflected Kagura's big,fat,ugly,wicked face!(lol rins angry...did i over do it?) The only thoughts running through me were:

'How dare she!' 'She was are enemy!' 'She's lucky Lord Sesshomaru didn't kill her...didn't...kill...her' I thought violently but soon calmed down as weariness took over me.

I stopped hitting the solid tree trunk. I was shaking but didn't know why. Was it anger or pain? I didn't know or really cared at the moment. My eyes fell to the ground and my body followed suit. I didn't realize it but I began to cry.

Clear,hot tears rolled down my cheek as I began to break down. 'Lord Sesshomaru _didn't _kill Kagura...' 'No infact he allowed her to live with us...I'm so blind' I thought. 'Obviously Lord Sesshomaru loves Kagura...'

'She's beautiful,strong, and a demon...of course he'd love her...' I thought, a painful inaudible sob racked my body. 'He would never love me...a weak, ugly, pathetic _human_ child...' I thought miserably. I cried silently into the earth.

I felt so horrible. I was in so much pain. My heart shattered by my own conclusion. But after awhile I was able to calm down and notice another pain. A physical pain radiating from my hand. I wiped away my unfallen tears with my odd hand, only to realize i couldn't move my normal hand. I looked through my wet, sticky lashes to see my right hand with bloody knuckles.

'shoot!' I thought with a sigh.

I looked at my hand for a moment then to the tree. When I saw the small dent with blotches of blood staining it on the tree I glared. I glared back and forth between my hand and the tree. But after a couple of times I gave up on the mangled flesh and stained solid wood.

I decided to try and move my hurt hand. It lifted slowly so my hand was to my eye level. I tries to move my fingers but the only thing that happened was pain shooting up my arm. "ouch!"I flinched letting it fall to my side. My hand is going numb. I felt a gentle hand place itself on my shoulder. I turned to see Vain.

Vain looked worried. "Are you alright.."he said. He looked down at my hand. "I'll fix that up...but normally this time..." he said taking out bandages and a small container of medicine.

Vain placed the cool, green mush on my cuts. Then placed a cloth over them. "I'm going to set your wrist, take a calm breathe.."he told me. I breathed in and felt a slight pain. vain skillfully wrapped my arm. "you broke it..." he said simply. I didn't look at him.

"what got you so mad?" He asked me softly. Ishook my head."It's nothing...I was wreckless..." was all I said. He didn't go further on the subject to my relief.

END RINs P.O.V

Sesshomaru P.O.V

'Rins in the garden...' I thought simply. 'I can barely smell her...'He thought looking at the wall. 'Im at least a mile away from her..."why does my office have to my so far from the garden?" I thought kinda mad."Because you won't get work done..." A small demon that looked like a blue jaken said with a snicker.

I glared at him."what does he wont?' I asked the Northern Lord's imp. "A counsel with you and the other Lords tomorrow..." He said.

I sighed on the inside but looked emotionalless on the out. "Fine.." was all I replied. I was able to catch a small whiff of Rin's blood. I stud gracefully up and began to folllow it to the garden. 'What did that child do now?' he thought the corners of his lips slightly turned down.

At the garden I found Rin with her wrist bandaged with the Doctor. She seemed to sense me and looked at me. She blushed slightly. 'What a cute way to react to my arrival..' I thought stoppping myself from smirking. But I was still mad. 'What did she do?' I thought. Rin got up and slightly ran towards me.

END Sesshomaru P.O.V

RIN P.O.V(again-)

I stopped infront of Lord Sesshomaru. "Hello My Lord why are you here?" I asked nervously with a small bow. He looked down at me with his piercing gold eyes and gently raised my broken hand.

"This...what happened?" he asked with a stern look. I looked away, embarrassed. "eto-eto...I was being wreckless thats all..." I said with a nervous smile. His eyes sharpened a bit. "See to that it doesn't happen again." he monotoned out. "It's time for lunch."he stated then began to walk away.

I followed Lord Sesshomaru in silence, I didn't look back at Vain. 'What's with him?'I thought about my Lord. 'He seems tense...angry maybe...be cause of me?' I though.

"M-my Lord?" I asked meekly. He stopped walking. "Im sorry." I said with a low bow. He began to walk on, with me following behind.

END RINs P.O.V END Ch7

* * *

**I'm srry for the long wait! I had a somewhat mental block and really busy! I hoped you liked this chappy! please tell me if I oc'ed the characters and if you liked it! I screamed with excitement everytime i see reviews, fav story and i feel very honored and unworthy to get favorite author! THANK YOU EVERY! **


	8. Chapter 8 Good Night Good Bye

**Hello! Its Thorn again! OMG IM UPDATING! lol sorry about that . Any ways heres chapeter 8 Please enjoy! (this is the last chapter!)**

** Disclaimer!: I Do NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS ONLY VAIN!**

** Warning: Character death (evil grin) and LOVE!**

* * *

Ch 8

Good Night, Good-bye

Vain P.O.V

I followed soon after Rin and Sesshomaru walked away. 'That girl really loves him...' I though sadly. 'Stupid,proud demon...' I sighed. As I entered the dinning room I saw Kagura sitting next to Sesshomaru, her eye-lashes batted . 'Disgusting demon wench..' i thought taking a seat next to Rin, who was two seats away from Sesshomaru. Rin smiled at me.

"Hello" she said then looked down at her chopsticks then back at me. It was a silent plea to help her eat since her good hand was broken. I wanted to laugh but i decided against it because of . I picked up the chopsticks and began to feed her and myself;Yes, i can use chopsticks with both hands! We were talking about numerous subjects, but mostly flowers and which ones smell the best or which ones are most beautiful.

After we were finished we decided to excuse ourselfs. "Im finished please excuse me." We both said at the same time on complete coincidence. Sesshomaru looked at us.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"I'll be leaving for for a week or so..." I said simply. Rin and vain nodded. "You are excused." I said waving them away. They left the room. "Awe your leaving again!" Kagura purred out and made small pout that I guess she thought was _cute_. "Yes." I said blantantly and left the room to my study to finish more work.

I did boring paper work for about four hours then it was complete. The blue imp walked into the room. "We shall leave at night fall." He said. I nodded and left to pack, I only had three hours to finish all the _preperations._

Rin P.O.V

I stayed in my room the rest of the night. 'My Lord please don't go!' I wished to scream. It hurts to see him leave all the time and then theres also Kagura. 'Does he know and does he care?' I asked myself at the verge of tears. 'I do not wish to bother him, even though I am young I believe I am what that old woman had said to me so long ago.' I sighed. 'Im smitten with Lord Sesshomaru.' I thought.

I flopped down on my bed."Good Bye My Lord." I whispered. I layed there for long time and soon enough I must have fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

It was almost sunset and I needed to do one more thing. I went to Kagura, she was in the garden. "Kagura.." I said to get her attention. "AH! Sesshomaru you came to say good bye to me?" she said with a _seductive_ smirk. "Yes, but not in the way you must think." I said placing my hand on my sword. "Kagura of the wind you have harmed my most precious person in many ways and with that you will die!" I stated to her in my deep, calm voice.

The demoness gasped and stepped back. "W-what! no this can't be!" Kagura yelled. "She's a _Human!" _she began to run. I swiftly took out tokijin and cut off her head. In moments she turned to dust. I turned to a tree. "Vain step out and show yourself." I commanded.

Vain P.O.V

I stepped out like Sesshomaru requested. "Yes?" I asked. 'Finally you admit it.' I couldn't help but think. "Watch over Rin while I'm away, and don't try anything with her." He said. "Of course Lord Possesive." I said with a smirk. He cocked a brow. "Your quite interesting, your lucky that I only trust you with Rin right now." He said then turned.

"I'll be back soon."He said then left.

End Chapter 8 Good Night; Good Bye.

End Story

* * *

** Well What did ya'all think? Yes its over! Thanks For reading I hope you all enjoyed! Please watch for my future stories, I'll try to update them faster! Thank you good bye!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 forget that last chapter -'

Hello, I'm going to rewrite the last chapter/ continue the story because that was a crappy ending! So I happy to say the story is no longer complete and I will start the writing process in 2 weeks. ^-^


End file.
